


The Asshole Who gave Eddie Kaspbrak a soulmark.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: If you would have asked Eddie Kaspbrak what a soulmate was at age five, He would have said that it was someone made especially for you, Someone who would play with the same toys and love everything you do. Someone who would never make him cry.His mother had told him that soulmates will love you unconditionally, That they would always be there for you- They would take care of you. Hearing the last sentence, Eddie’s nose had scrunched up in disgust.He didn’t want anyone to take care of him, Even at age five. His mother had been taking care of him to the point that he didn’t want anyone to hug him or smother him like his mom did. If he had a soulmate out there, He hoped they would want him as he is. Someone who would love him for him, Even if he wanted to be independent.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	The Asshole Who gave Eddie Kaspbrak a soulmark.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Im here with a soulmate one shot, I basically saw this on a writers prompt page on IG, I loved it and had to write it before I forgot.. Tbh Im failing to write anything for "ill stop the world and melt with you' Or literally any of my fucking fics. I suck im sorry.
> 
> ~kellie.

If you would have asked Eddie Kaspbrak what a soulmate was at age five, He would have said that it was someone made especially for you, Someone who would play with the same toys and love everything you do. Someone who would never make him cry.

His mother had told him that soulmates will love you unconditionally, That they would always be there for you- They would take care of you. Hearing the last sentence, Eddie’s nose had scrunched up in disgust. 

He didn’t want anyone to take care of him, Even at age five. His mother had been taking care of him to the point that he didn’t want anyone to hug him or smother him like his mom did. If he had a soulmate out there, He hoped they would want him as he is. Someone who would love him for him, Even if he wanted to be independent.

Eddie had waited for years! Agonizing ten years, By the time he was fifteen he was starting to think he would never find his soulmate. It made him worry, and anxious. He started to avoid the questions of soulmates every time someone had asked him.

His best friend- Bill, Had found his soulmate last year, With a boy named Stan. They had clicked immediately and had instantly found a rhythm together. Bill had introduced Stan to Eddie the next day, The two instantly became best friends. It was nice to know Bill wouldn’t ditch Eddie after finding his true love. The only thing that changed was that they had a new extension to their friend group. Well- It was a group now, Before it was just the two of them. They both saw it as an improvement. 

Sonia- Eddie’s mom, Had started to tell him he may just be part of that one percent- The small group of people who never got to meet their soulmate. Mostly because their other half had passed away, or was close to death- They would never get a chance to cross paths. 

The thought that he may be one of those people.. It broke Eddie’s heart. He had been wishing and praying for ‘his person’. He wanted nothing more than for someone out there to understand him. 

So when he got woken up at two in the morning to the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, He naturally thought he might be dying. In reality it was just the natural pain of receiving your soul mark. It burned as if he had been branded, It brought tears to his eyes. It dissipated within minutes- Those minutes felt like hours, But it ended soon enough and he glanced down to check for injuries. 

The only difference on his body, Was ugly ass writing that wrote a barely legible two words. Eddie’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw it, His first thought was ‘fucking finally’ and his second was ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

The fucking mark said ‘Fuck you.’

At least he had a soulmate.

Maybe if it was anywhere else on his body, He wouldn’t mind it as much. However it was on his arm right above his wrist. The realisation dawned on him more delayed than it should’ve been. He would have to hide it. He would have to feel ashamed of his mark for the rest of his life, Or at least as long as he lived with his mother. 

It also meant he had to invest in more sweaters, and long sleeved shirts, His mother would be thrilled that he wouldn’t get any sun burn or wind burn, But he would sweat like a sinner in church and he was not excited.

After his painful night, It only took three months for him to meet his ‘soulmate’. Someone who Eddie didn’t even know if he wanted to meet at this point. This asshole, Whoever it was. Would be cursing him off the minute they met. Which in his opinion wasn’t a pleasant way to meet the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

His first day of Sophomore year, He was fucking late. Obviously, it wasn’t like him at all. It was really his mother's fault, She had insisted he wasn’t ready to go back. That he needed to think of all the germs and diseases that he could catch going back to public school. She had thrown an absolute fit and bawled about how she no longer loved him.

‘You don’t love mommy anymore do you?! What did I do to deserve this?!’ 

Her words were ringing in his ears as he ran to school, Something that Eddie didn’t do. Considering his Asthma he was terrified he was going to drop dead as he turned the corner onto his campus.

His homeroom started at seven fourteen, It was seven thirty by the time he entered the halls. People were already racing to their first period classes and he had bumped into at least thirteen people by the time he entered B wing. 

He knew he wasn’t exactly looking where he was going, He was more focused on the room numbers. He may have also been panicking over how he was going to explain missing his homeroom, He knew that the automatic assumption was that he had skipped it. The thought caused anxiety to bubble throughout his whole body.

His thoughts were all over the place and he hadn’t even noticed he had stopped in the center of the bustling hall. That was until some tall ass kid bumped into him as he was running in the opposite direction. 

“Fuck you!” The words echoed through his ears, Before he even registered the potential thought.

Eddie had never turned around so fast in his entire fucking life, It gave him whiplash and a fucking headache.

“You! You fucking imbecile! You’re the reason I have profanity on my arm! I’ve had to wear a sweatshirt for three fucking months! Do you know how hot I’ve been! I can’t stand long sleeved anything! You’re such a fucking asshole! Who even says that to a stranger?! Especially in school! Are you trying to get detention on the first day? Are you crazy?!”

The boy looked at him with a smug smirk on his face, Crossing his arms and looking Eddie up and down.

“Try having that fucking Essay up your arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Plz leave kudos and comments they fuel me! \
> 
> Subscribe to me if youd like!
> 
> ~kellie


End file.
